Rose Tyler Stone
Current Universe. The daughter of Angel Averly and Zachary Stone, Rose was born in the New York Methodist Hospital of Brooklyn, New York, moments before Angel was handcuffed to her gurney and arrested by Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department, in connection to the death of Garfield Lynns, whom Angel killed while fighting alongside The Hood during the ''Fallen'' story arc. Rose's eyes display heterochromia. This is due to Dante's magic manipulation of Rose's genome before birth. Her birthday is April 19th, 2014. She has so far aged in real time. Abilities Class: Non-combatant Origin: Unique Classification: Engineered alien/human mutate Age: Under 2. Powers: Fire aura, and possibly enhanced beauty. No other powers have been shown. Weaknesses: Unknown vulnerability to metals, otherwise standard. Strength: Child Stamina: Child Destructive Capacity: None Range: Within Reach Speed: Standard for a child of her age Durability: Child Standard Equipment: Pacifier Intelligence: None Biography Rose's birth was unplanned for, due to the use of contraceptives. Nonetheless, Angel's mostly unknown physiology overcame the hormonal repressants in her birth control and resulted in conception. Against the advice of friends and medical professionals, Angel became more active in fighting crime, nearly being killed twice. At one point, Angel chose to consult a psychic to see what Rose would grow up to look like. Confused and horrified that they would look identical to one another, she went went to her half-demon friend Dante and made a personal request to him. Determined to see both parents' genes expressed in her child, she underwent great pain and risking miscarriage before getting her wish, thus altering her own DNA slightly and derailing the subtle intentions of her creator. Rose was born at the New York Methodist Hospital in Brooklyn, New York, 23 minutes before Comm. James Gordon arrests her mother. While Angel was incarcerated, Zachary took her to a friend who worked at an adoption agency for safe keeping while he worked, thus giving Rose no real familial figure to bond with during her first year, aside from the times that her father would take her to see Danielle and her half-sister Sophia. Rose became standoffish for a time, due to her teacher having served in the military and often standing at attention. After Angel was freed from SHIELD custody, her parents lived together to raise Rose. However, Angel had been left near-catatonic from her isolation torture during SHIELD's custody, and Zachary kept his distance romantically from Angel, resulting in a confusing family dynamic for her. Oftentimes, Angel would forget where she left Rose, causing a rift between the two parents that Rose could feel and resulted in her being taken to daycare once again while her father worked. One Year Rose grew from infancy and was now able to walk of her own volition. Zachary started bringing her to the Stark Telecommunications Building where he and Angel had once served, where she laid eyes upon Jack while in his demonic form. Smitten by his three sets of red wings, Rose began tracing her hand and coloring it red, much to the concern of both her daycare overseers and her parents. Threats to Health and Possible Delinquency Rose has been threatened a few times in her young life, most notably being threatened by Loki during The Supplemental Spiderman: The Long Year Ahead. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:NPCs